Luigi's Adventure at the Sea: Retold
by N64 Chick
Summary: Luigi gets stranded on Yoshi's Island in this retelling of the 2000 classic.
1. The Saga Begins

Chapter 1: The Saga Begins

Our story begins one summer day in the happy village of Toad Town where the famous heroes Mario and Luigi lived. They were relaxing in their house and brainstorming some ideas on what to do. Neither one knew it, but their rivals, Wario and Waluigi, were sneaking around outside and eavesdropping on them.

"Do you want to go golfing?" Mario asked.

"Nah." Luigi said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you cheat."

"How about another party?"

"I'd rather not. Last time we played Shock Drop or Roll, I couldn't walk straight for a few turns. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. What about a kart race?"

"There's a word for that. Bor-ring."

Outside the house, Waluigi spoke up. "Hey Wario. Luigi sure seems bored."

"So?" Wario retorted. "What's your point?"

"We should totally do something evil to him." Waluigi replied.

"Evil, huh? Like what?"

"Actually, I don't know yet. Better keep listening."

Back inside, the older brother brings up something interesting. "Tennis?"

"Sure." Luigi laughed. "I'd love to smack you with the ball again!"

"What?" Mario said, feeling a bit offended. "You never did that before."

"Yeah I did." Luigi continued to laugh. "The last time we played on the hard court with Peach and Toad. I must've hit you about five times!"

"Oh baloney..."

"Let's make a bet then. Ten coins says I end up hitting you."

"Deal."

"And to make things more interesting, let's play on a different court. The ones around here are getting stale and predictable."

Luigi's last statement seems to gotten Waluigi's attention. "A new tennis court, huh?" he mused. "That gives me an idea!"

"And what idea would that be?" questioned Wario.

"Let's take Mario and Luigi to the new court that was finished a few days ago, the Waluigi Court."

"That's evil? Sounds like a pretty lousy plan to me..."

"Don't interrupt me! I saw a weather report on TV saying that there's supposed to be a storm tomorrow. The court is on an island roughly fifteen miles from here. I say we get Mario and Luigi on our ship and head out there. Then when the storm comes, we lock Luigi out of the cabin. We'll make it look like an accident!"

"That's more like it. But how are we gonna get them on the ship?"

"Heh. You leave that to me." Waluigi says slyly has he makes his way to the front door of the house.

"By the way, you watch too much TV."

"Oh yeah? Well you eat too much, you sit around the house all day and your hygiene is questionable. Now get over here!" Waluigi knocks on the door a couple of times. "Wario! Waluigi!" Mario said when he answered the door. "What are you two doing here?"

"I overheard you and Luigi talking about playing tennis." said Waluigi. "And you know how much I love that game."

"Mario!" Luigi called from the bedroom. "Who's at the door?"

"Oh, it's only Waluigi an-"

"Waluigi, huh?" Luigi interrupted as he rushes to the door. "You're here to cause some trouble, aren't you? I just learned Hyper Burn a few days ago and if you don't tell me why you're here, I'm gonna use it on you! And I warn you..." he continued, now in a threatening tone. "It's my most powerful attack yet."

"I just heard you...uh..." Waluigi stammered, not wanting the new move to be tested on him. "You were talking about playing on a new tennis court, right? Well, there's one that was just built called the Waluigi Court."

"Oh really? What picture is on it?"

"A picture of me of course. I'm flipping the bird. I'm telling you, the ball bounces so well on it that not even you can jump high enough to hit it."

"Now this I've gotta see!" Luigi's curiosity was beginning to get the better of him.

"So what exactly did you guys want?" Mario asked.

"Well." Waluigi explained. I thought it'd be a great idea if the four of us played a match or two on the Waluigi Court. It would be a doubles game. The Marios against the Warios. What do you say?"

"Where is this court? Is it far from here?" Mario continued with the questions.

"It's on an island a bit past Lavalava Island." answered Wario. "But we can easily get there with my ship."

"Sweet! Another chance to kick Waluigi's butt!" shouted an excited Luigi.

"Meet us at our house at 3 o' clock tomorrow." Waluigi stated matter-of-factly. "And bring some tennis balls. We might need some spares."

After having the details confirmed, Wario and Waluigi left. Mario closes the door and turns to Luigi. "Hey Luigi." he said. "You can't hit me with the ball if we're on the same team, can you?"

"I wouldn't recommend it anyway." Luigi chuckled as he grabbed his green Game Boy Color out of a dresser. "But I'll just change the bet slightly. Ten coins says I can peg Wario right in his fat pink nose. Anyway, I guess I'm in the mood for some Game Boy action now." He then settles down in a chair and switched the GBC on.

"What game are you working on?" Mario asked.

"Super Mario Bros. For Super Players."

"Hoo. That's a tough one. How far are you?"

"I'm stuck on 7-1..." Luigi said, getting frustrated with the game already. "I keep getting killed by the Hammer Bros. I'll figure it out eventually. Maybe I need some sugar in my system. Got any chocolate?"

Late the next morning, the brothers were sleeping on their bunk bed. Mario on top and Luigi on the bottom. Suddenly, the alarm clock went off. "Get up, you sissy! Or I'll break your arm!" the clock blared in a voice that sounded like Wario's. "Get up, you sissy! Or I'll break your arm!"

Mario was startled awake and fell out of bed. He stood up in a daze and hit a button on the clock. "I really hate that clock." he moaned.

"Well, what did you expect?" Luigi yawned. "It was a present from Wario."

"One of these days I'm gonna figure out how he made that recording so I can-"

"Mama mia!" Luigi cut Mario off. "It's eleven o' clock! I better make breakfast!"

Luigi went into the kitchen and began to prepare some pancakes and toast. Mario, however, went back to bed. A few minutes later, the telephone rang.

"Luigi...get the phone..." Mario murmured.

"My hands are full here!" he shouted back.

"Pick it up. I'm too comfortable."

"I said I'm busy! You get it!"

The phone continues to ring and Luigi gets fed up. "Fine. I'll pick up the phone, you fat piece of crap!"

"Cocky little freak!" was Mario's comeback.

Luigi dropped what he was doing and picked up the phone. Good thing too. It turns out that the call was for him.

"Hello Luigi." It was Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland. She and Luigi had only known each other for a few months, but they were already going out on dates. "Did you sleep in?"

"Yeah." Luigi confessed. "I did."

"I guess you forgot that we planned on going to the Royal Burger for breakfast today, huh?

"Aw geez. That was today?" Luigi was feeling guilty at this point. "I'm sorry. I was going to play tennis with Waluigi today."

"Ooh." said Daisy who took great pleasure in seeing Luigi pummel Waluigi in a match. "Let's try again next week. Okay?"

"Okay." Luigi agreed. "I swear this won't happen again. Good-bye now."

Luigi hung up the phone. During the conversation, Mario got out of bed and helped himself to a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, settle down." Mario scoffed before Luigi could complain.

"Pig." Luigi said under his breath.

Meanwhile, trouble was brewing at Wario and Waluigi's house as the duo discussed their plan for taking out Luigi while they watched a weather report on TV.

"Looks like that's gonna be one heck of a storm." said Wario.

"It should hit at around 4 o' clock." Waluigi said as he looked at his watch. "It's quarter to three. Those bumbling brothers should be here anytime now. Anyway, I've got everything planned. We just walk to the Toad Town Port and sail set like normal. When the storm comes, we both run into the cabin and lock the door. It should be hook, line and sinker for Luigi."

"One problem: Mario. Obviously he's gonna try to do something to stop us. Got a plan for that?"

"Sure I do. I'm the smart one, remember? Anyway, it goes like this..." Waluigi explained his second plan to Wario in a hushed tone. There was a knock at the door just as he finished.

"Hey." greeted Mario. "Sorry we're a little late. Luigi just had to bring his Game Boy Color."

Mario moved off to the side so Wario could see Luigi, who was playing and muttering complaints. "Don't mind me." was all he said.

"But hey." Mario continued "I got those spare tennis balls like you wanted. I also brought my van here so we can all-"

"Thanks, but we're walking." Waluigi came up from behind Wario. "Wario's fat butt needs a little exercise anyway!"

"My butt is just fine!" shouted an offended Wario.

"Well, okay then. Let's go." said Mario.

"Yup. Come along, Lard Butt!" sneered Waluigi.

"That's not funny!" Wario bellowed.

The evil brothers step outside and close the door, then all four of them walk to the Toad Town Port.

Mario looked at the many ships that were docked there. "Hey Wario. Is that one yours?" he asked while pointing out a yellow ship.

"Yup." the yellow-clad fellow said. "That's mine all right."

"What did you expect? It looks like him!" Waluigi laughed.

Mario seemed to have liked the joke and laughed as well.

Luigi, however, was in a less than jolly mood. Some dark clouds in the sky caught his attention. "Uh...Waluigi?" he said, sounding a bit worried. "I think I see some rain clouds. Can we go some other day?"

"Don't worry about that." Waluigi said. "I'm sure it's only by the docks. We'll be fine. So how about that game, eh? Getting excited?"

"Well, I guess." Luigi answered, still not so sure about the idea.

"Heh. Let's see you get to the game." Wario said to himself.

"Did you say something, Wario?" Mario asked.

"Oh. I said let's get to the game!"


	2. Luigi Takes a Fall

Chapter 2: Luigi Takes a Fall

Mario and Luigi followed Wario and Waluigi up the gangplank and onto Wario's ship. Mario went into the cabin and started to sort through the stuff in the back pack that he brought along for the trip. Luigi sat down on the bed.

"Let's see." Mario began to list the items. "Tennis balls, my racket, your racket... What in the world? Luigi, can you explain this?" Mario pulled out a pair of Luigi's pajamas out of the back pack. They were sort of a sea-green color and had a star pattern on them. They're quite cute actually.

"I wanted to take a nap."

"Sheesh." Mario said, slightly displeased. "You really don't need to wear pajamas for a nap. You know, you can be really embarrassing sometimes. I bet if someone saw us, they'd be laughing their heads off!"

Luigi saw that Mario was beginning to rant and quietly slinked away. Outside the cabin, he saw Wario messing with the helm. "Hey Luigi!" Wario shouted when he noticed Luigi sneaking around. "Could you go ask Waluigi why this thing isn't moving?"

Luigi shrugs and walked away. He easily found him hanging out by the back of the ship. He was looking at the rain clouds with a pleased look on his face. "It's almost time." he said to himself.

"Huh? Almost time for what?" Luigi asked.

"Almost time to go to the game, silly." Waluigi replied coolly.

"Oh. Wario wanted to know why the ship isn't moving yet."

"How should I know? I don't drive this thing."

"Never mind. Here's the answer. This rope. Some idiot stick figure must've forgot to untie it from the dock!"

Waluigi growled. "Whaaat? What did you just call me?!" In a rage, Waluigi tried to chase Luigi down and right when it looked like he was going to succeed, his quarry got a spped boost and escaped. Waluigi turned away and untied the rope. "You can run this time." he said in a low voice. "But it will be your last..."

A few moments later, it started to rain and everyone were chatting to each other inside the cabin.

"Did you do something to Waluigi earlier?" Mario asked Luigi. "I saw him chasing you."

"Eh, I called him a stick figure. I mean, c'mon. He looks like one. Wouldn't you agree?"

The two fatter guys laugh at the remark. Waluigi, however, wasn't pleased. "You're a jerk!" he snapped.

"Oh whatever. I don't go around calling people Lard Butt." Luigi said.

"Wait a minute." Mario noted. "Aren't you supposed to be steering this thing, Wario?"

Outside, the weather was taking a turn for the worse. The rain was coming down harder and the waves were beginning to pound the ship. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder! Luigi was startled and jumped so high he hit the ceiling, then he came crashing down on Wario.

"You wuss!" Wario shouted angrily. "Watch where you're jumping!"

"Wario! I wanna go back! Right now!" Luigi pleaded.

"Okay okay. Don't worry. I'll see what I can do." Wario said, pretending to be interested in helping.

Wario carefully slips out of the door. The others follow. Now there was a strong wind blowing and the thunder and lightning were more frequent. Luigi wasn't taking this very well and shouted for everyone to retreat back inside. However, Luigi tripped over his own feet on the way back. This provided the chance that Waluigi needed to proceed with his plan and he took it.

"Hey! Let me in!" Luigi shouted as he banged on the locked door. "Guys! I want in! Mama mia!"

"Do you hear something, Wario?" Waluigi said, faking concern.

"I don't think so. Do you?" Wario said, also lying.

"Only the rain an-"

"Are you deaf?!" Mario butted in. "That's Luigi yelling! You locked him out!"

"Yeah right." Waluigi responded. "The wuss didn't even go outside. He's hiding under the bed."

"He's not a wuss! He may be timid, soft-spoken, and frightens fairly easily. But he certainly isn't a wuss! And look out the window! There he is!" Mario pointed at the window where a panicking Luigi can be seen.

Waluigi casually walked to the door and fiddles with the lock, pretending to have trouble turning it. "Whoops. This thing isn't working."

"Quit being an idiot, Waluigi!" Mario shouted, getting frustrated. "Move it!"

Mario pushed Waluigi aside and unlocks the door. Unfortunately, Luigi lost his grip on the doorknob and was sent flying. He managed to grab onto a rail instead, but things are looking grim for the younger Mario brother. "Help...me..." he grunted.

"Hang in there, bro! I'll get you!" Mario tries to step outside of the cabin, but the strong wind blew him back in. Realizing that he might need some extra weight, Mario quickly sorted through the items in his back pack and pulls out...the Metal Cap! "It's Metal Mario time!" he shouts as he put it on and transformed into Metal Mario.

"That does it. We have to use plan B!" Waluigi sneered as he saw Mario rush outside to aid Luigi.

"Right. Plan B." said Wario. "What was it again?"

Waluigi responded by smacking Wario across the face. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh! That's right! I got it now!" Wario left the cabin. Outside, he crept close to the wall and made his way to where the life savers were kept. He then tossed every single one of them off the side of the ship opposite of where Luigi was.

"Grab on, Luigi!" the metal plumber commanded as he holds out a hand.

Luigi reaches out several times make a grab. Because he was shivering badly due to fear as well as the weather, his accuracy suffered. Eventually, his hand connected with Mario's. But Waluigi wasn't out of tricks yet it seems. He managed to sneak up behind Mario and pull his hat down over his eyes. Not knowing what just happened, Mario accidentally let go of Luigi and blindly swats the air.

"Mariooooo!" Luigi wails as he fell into the stormy sea.

Although Luigi was an excellent swimmer, he can't cut it in the rough water. As he struggles to keep his face above the surface, Mario smashed Waluigi's nose with a steel fist.

"Ow! My nose!" Waluigi screamed as he covered his nose which was now bleeding. "You broke my nose!"

"Hey Metal Barfio!" Wario bellowed, not too happy to see his comrade injured. "Quit hitting my brother and try saving yours!"

"Oh no! Luigi! Quick, Wario! Gimme some life savers!" Mario demanded.

"No can do. I don't have any!"

"What?! What kind of ship has no life savers?! I'll handle this myself then. Hang on, Luigi!" Mario scanned the water and spotted his brother. Then he takes a deep breath and let loose with a never-before-seen ice breath attack. Upon hitting the water, the move left behind little icebergs. Apparently Mario's intention was for Luigi to hold onto one of them.

"I can't...keep this up..." Luigi panted. It's clear that Luigi was almost out of strength. He did his best to grab an iceberg, but they were far too slippery. Finally, Luigi disappeared under the waves...and never returned.

"No! Luigi! Nooooo!" said a shocked Mario.

"Whoa. He's gone." Waluigi said, pleased with how things went.

"My brother. Gone." Mario began to sob and returned to the cabin.

"Yo Barfio." Wario growled. "This is for hitting my brother!" Wario throws a punch at Mario, but due to the fact that Mario is still in his metal transformation, Wario ends up hurting himself upon impact. "Gah! Son-of-a-!"

"Serves you right." Mario taunted. "Such a weak punch can't put a dent in my armor."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Waluigi challenged and kicked Mario. The result was some bruised toes. "Oooh. Now I wish I hadn't done that."

"Idiots." Mario said, shaking his head with disgust.


	3. The Yoshi Herd

Chapter 3: The Yoshi Herd

Far away on Yoshi's Island, a pink yoshi was going for a walk on the beach and enjoying some grapes that she was eating as a midnight snack. "Mmm..." she said. "These grapes sure taste good and the sea looks so pretty night. Huh?"

Something on the edge of the water caught her attention. She moves in closer to investigate. It was the body of a certain green-clad person. "Oh dear." the pink yoshi said softly as she poked Luigi with a finger. "The poor guy. What's he doing here? Ooh, I have to help him. He looks really hurt." The pink yoshi quickly gulped down the rest of her grapes and placed Luigi on her back, then she ran into a nearby forest. She did not stop until she reached her home, a patch of fern plants. She set Luigi down on them and tried to shake him awake. Eventually, she gave up and fell asleep.

"Huh? Where am I?" Luigi moaned when he came to. He looked around in surprise and saw the pink yoshi. Because of the darkness, he confused her for the famous green yoshi. "Okay. I guess I'm at Yoshi's. I don't remember coming here. Ugh. Need sleep." Luigi brushed aside a few ferns and settled down to sleep.

The next morning, Luigi's savior spoke to him. "Hello." she said in the yoshi language. "What is your name?"

"What did you say?" asked the perplexed plumber.

"I said hello." she replied, still speaking yoshi. "What is your name?"

"Yoshi, you know I don't understand your native tongue. Wait... You're not Yoshi, are you?"

The pink yoshi shakes her head. "I am Pinky."

"Who are you? And where am I?"

Pinky shrugs and signals Luigi to come with her. He understood this and followed her to the beach. There was now a few yoshis peacefully sunning themselves on the sand.

"Do you know what this is?" Pinky asked a blue yoshi named Bluey and pointed to Luigi.

"I'm afraid not." Bluey answered, also speaking in yoshi.

"I'm gonna go nuts!" Luigi snapped. "I'm stuck with a bunch of dinos that I can't even understand! Oh no..." He fainted and sank to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me he talked like that, Pinky?" Bluey asked in English.

"I'm sorry." she said, now speaking English as well. "I guess we better take him to the water hole." She picked up Luigi and put him on Bluey's back, then both yoshis run into the forest.

Meanwhile, a distressed Mario was walking back and forth across the deck of Wario's ship. "We have to find Luigi!" he complained.

"Find...Luigi?" Waluigi asked, not getting Mario's idea.

"Dude, he drowned." Wario explained. "You saw what happened. He was a goner. Plain and simple."

Mario refused to believe Wario. "No. No he's not. He's out there somewhere. I know it. We just have to search all the islands in the area."

"Is there any around here?" Waluigi asked.

"Sure." Mario said while pointing to the south. "I see one right over there. Let's start looking. Wario, turn the ship that way."

"You're not the boss of me." Wario grumbled.

"Turn that way or I'll turn you into an ice cube!"

"Speaking of ice, how did you get ice breath? asked Waluigi who was curious about the move Mario used last night.

"That would be my Freeze Blaster attack. I've had it for about a month now, but boy was it a pain to get. Ask me about it some other time though. Seriously. Turn that way or I'll turn the both of you into ice cubes!"

Wario growled and walked to the helm. "Aye aye, Captain Barfio."

Back on Yoshi's Island, Pinky and Bluey have reached the water hole. They set Luigi down and splashed water on him. "Wha...what happened?" Luigi said when he regained consciousness.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Pinky. "You fainted."

"You...speak English?"

"You don't understand yoshi speak, do you?" Bluey asked.

"No. I don't. May I have your names please?" Luigi was getting more confused by the second.

"My name is Pinky." the pink yoshi said. "And this is my friend Bluey. What's your name?"

"Oh. My name. My name...is Luigi."

"What kind of name is Luigi?" Bluey began to ask questions very quickly. "What happened to your tail? What are you? What's that on your head? How did-"

"Slow down! Slow down!" Luigi shouted. "I can only take one question at a time. For one thing, it's an Italian name. I'm a human and we don't have tails."

"A human, huh?" Pinky mused. "I don't know what those are. I've never seen them before. Maybe I should have Blacky take a look at you."

"Blacky? Who's Blacky?"

"Blacky is our leader." she explained. "He's an extremely rare black yoshi. I think he can help."

"He should be in his cave. Hop on!" Bluey offered, motioning for Luigi to ride on his back. Luigi does so and the yoshis walk on a long trail through the forest.

"There it is." Pinky points it out. "I'll call for him. Hey, Blacky! Are you home?"

A black yoshi stepped out of the cave and yawned. He was a rather large yoshi and it sure looked like a leader. He greeted Pinky with a bow and was about to do the same to Bluey when he noticed Luigi on his back. "Hello there. Who are you?" he said in yoshi speak.

"Talk like this, Blacky." Bluey said in English. "He can't understand you if you don't."

"Oh, sorry." the large yoshi apologized, now switching to English. "Hello. What is your name?"

"Uh...er...uh..." Luigi struggled to speak.

"Aurora?" Blacky guessed. "That's an odd name."

"No Blacky. His name is Luigi." Bluey corrected.

"That's an odd name too. Is 'luweeg' even a color?'"

Pinky got down to business. "How odd his name sounds isn't important. We need to know some stuff on something called humans. Do you know anything about them?"

"I can't say that I do. So what is Luigi anyway?"

"I _am_ a human," Luigi said, beginning to dislike the term. "Listen, I'm lost and I need help."

"I see." Blacky said thoughtfully. Why don't you come in for a moment? Pinky and Bluey, you two go ahead and play for awhile. I'll see what I can do to help Luigi."

Pinky and Bluey bid farewell and walked away while Blacky and Luigi entered the cave. The cave looked like a comfortable place to live. There was a pile of leaves for a bed in one corner and a pile of fruit in another. There is also a group of rocks arranged in a circle near the center of the cave. It wasn't very dark inside either.

"You want to sit down?" Blacky asked while pointing to one of the rocks.

The Italian plumber nods. "Grazie." he replied.

Luigi and Blacky both sit on a rock. Blacky cleared his throat and spoke. "What happened to your tail?"

"I never had one." Luigi said in a displeased tone. "Humans don't have tails."

"Oh. Well, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure." Luigi thought hard and tried to remember the events of the previous day. "I think I might've drowned. Or got knocked out somehow. All I know is that I woke up next to Pinky. At the time I thought she was my friend, Yoshi. He's green."

Blacky carefully listened to Luigi and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a faint rumbling sound. Luigi whimpered and put a hand over his belly. The last time Luigi ate anything was yesterday morning. He was feeling very hungry indeed. "Sorry."

"Oh dear." Blacky said when he realized the problem. He got off his rock and walked toward the pile of fruit. "Would you like some bananas?"

"Yes please. I'm famished." Luigi said, feeling a little better.

Blacky sorted through the pile of fruit until he found some bananas. He brings an entire bunch back to Luigi. "Here you go. Would you like more?"

"I don't need the whole bunch. On the other hand, maybe I do." Luigi then peeled a banana and bit into it.

Blacky did not seem to understand what Luigi was doing. "Why are you eating it like that?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I don't like the outside." Luigi replied, forgetting that yoshis don't peel or chew their food.

"So lemme get this straight. You don't remember how you got here, right?"

"Yeah."

"And there aren't any other humans with you?"

"No, I don't think there are any others." Luigi sighed.

"Well Luigi, I suppose there's only one thing I can do to help in a case like this. Please follow me."

The two got up and made their way back to the beach. The yoshis that were there before were now frolicking around and chasing each other. "Excuse me, everyone." Blacky called to get their attention. "I have an announcement!"

The yoshis crowded around and stared at Luigi curiously. Luigi felt very uneasy. "Blacky...what's going on?"

"I've decided to let a new member in our herd." Blacky said in a firm voice. "So I want you all to-"

Just then, a yellow yoshi butted in. He was a bit smaller than the others. He must be a youngster. "Who's this guy? And what is he?"

"I was getting to that, Yellowy." Blacky scolded. "This is the newest member of the herd. His name is-"

"I am?" Luigi said, not knowing what Blacky was planning.

"You decided to let Luigi join?" Bluey asked.

"Huh? How'd you know his name, dad?" the yellow yoshi asked. Apparently, he is Bluey's son.

"Pinky and I met him earlier." he explained.

"Oh dear. Are you alright, Luigi?" Pinky asked. "You better take a nap at my place."

Luigi was in a state of confusion and wanted nothing more then some rest. Luigi climbed onto Pinky's back and she hurried into the trees.

"Sorry everyone." Blacky apologized. "Luigi isn't feeling well and needs to take a nap at Pinky's. Please come back here when the sun touches the mountain. He should be better then."

Some of the yoshis went for a swim in the ocean. Bluey decided to have a word with Blacky. "What did you find out?"

"He doesn't know how he got here." Blacky said carefully. "He said he might've been knocked out somehow. I guess something bad happened to him. And for some reason, he doesn't like the way the outside of bananas taste."

"Huh?" Bluey didn't get it. "What's he do? Peel it off and eat the inside?"

"Don't be silly." said Yellowy, whose favorite fruit was bananas. "They taste fine the way they are."

Blacky cheered up a little bit. "But he says that he already has a yoshi friend. So at least he knows what we are."

"Oooh..." Blue and Yellowy say in unison.

Later, Mario had finished searching the island he saw for Luigi, but left empty-handed. "I was so sure he was there." he sighed.

"He drowned, Mario." Waluigi remarked. "You're not going to find him anywhere. He's de-"

"Oh shut up, Waloogie..."

"What did you call me?!"

"Waloogie!"

"Wha?" Waluigi growled and dove toward Mario.

"I'm outta here!" Mario shouted as he high-tailed it into the cabin. He closed and locked the door just in the nick of time.

"Hey! Get out here!" Waluigi banged on the door. "Don't pretend you're not in there!"

Mario paced across the floor until Waluigi gave up and left. However, something on the table caught his attention. It was a map. "Hmm..." he wondered as he unrolled it. "This could be of some use. Let's see now. The island I just checked is that one. So...the closest one then would be Kitchen Island. I think I've heard of that one before."

Mario left the cabin and found Wario at the helm. "What do you want?" the captain asked.

"Do you know anything about Kitchen Island?"

"Oh sure. I used to live there. Why do you ask?"

"I thought the name sounded familiar. Anyway, I want to look for Luigi there. You and Waluigi don't have to follow me around though. Stay on the ship if you want. Just don't think about taking off without me. Alright?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Wario said, not to excited about the idea.


	4. Life on the Island

Chapter 4: Life on the Island

At Pinky's home on Yoshi's Island, Luigi was just waking up from his nap when Pinky returned from picking some oranges.

"Hello Luigi." she greeted.

"Hello Pinky." he yawned. "Where were you?"

"I was out picking oranges for my friends. I know they're one of Oshi's favorites."

"Oshi?" Luigi asked, not familiar with the name. What color is he?"

"He's an orange yoshi. Hey. It's almost time for the meeting. Would you like another ride?"

"No thank you. I'll walk this time. I have the feeling that I'm gonna be here for awhile so I'd better learn the way on my own." Luigi looked at the oranges in Pinky's hands. "Think you could spare one of those?" he added.

"Sure." Pinky said as she gave one to Luigi. "Now let's get going. We don't want to be late."

Luigi followed Pinky to the beach. When they arrived, they saw Blacky was already talking to the other yoshis. "Does anyone know where they are?" he asked them.

"We're right here." Pinky answered.

"Excellent. Now we can begin the meeting." The leader of the herd cleared his throat. "Okay everyone. As you already know, I've decided to let somebody into the herd. So please give Luigi here a nice big Yoshi's Island welcome."

Luigi gasped. "Yoshi's Island?! I'm on Yoshi's Island?!"

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island, Luigi!" the entire herd shouted together.

"Would you like to host the rest of the meeting?" Blacky asked Luigi.

"Well..." he replied while peeling the orange. He was a little more interested to eating than giving a speech. "If you insist."

"Great. So tell us about yourself."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you guys just ask me some questions? Let's start with the yellow one right there." Luigi pointed to Yellowy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yellowy. Why don't you like the outside of bananas?"

"What the-? Who told you that?"

"I did." Blacky admitted. "I told him and Bluey."

"Anyway, I don't like the peels. Too tough and bitter. Okay then. How about you?" Luigi pointed to a red yoshi.

"My name is Redy. What were you doing to that orange?"

"Well, I _was_ going to eat it. Pardon me for a moment." Luigi peeled the rest of the orange and began to dine on the juicy fruit. The yoshis were bewildered by the strange-looking creature. Seeing someone peel the skin off of fruit and then chewing it is considered unusual to them.

"There we go. Hey..." Luigi said as his gaze fell upon a purple yoshi. "What is your name, pretty purple yoshi? Is it Purpley by any chance?" he guessed, figuring out the pattern.

"You're right." she giggled. "Will you come home with me tonight? You're kind of cute."

"I am?" Luigi's face turned red from embarrassment. "Well thanks. Sure. I'll go home with you tonight. Seriously, folks. Doesn't anyone have any questions that don't have to do with fruit? What about you, orange yoshi? Your name please."

"I'm Orangey. "Where's yo-"

"Orangey?" Luigi questioned, remembering that Pinky mentioned an orange yoshi named Oshi. "I thought your name was Oshi."

"No. That's the baby orange yoshi's name." said Orangey.

"Oh. So what was your question?"

"Where's your tail?"

This question angered Luigi. "Okay." he spoke slowly and clearly. "I'll say this one last time. I don't have a tail. I wasn't born with a tail and I never will have a tail. Now will you please stop asking me that?"

The yoshis nod. "It won't happen again." Blacky assured.

The sun began to set, signaling that the end of the day was near. Some of the yoshis set off for home. Pinky, Purpley and Blacky remained.

"There's one last yoshi for you to meet." Purpley said in a hushed tone. "But he's very shy, so please don't talk too loud."

Purpley points to her feet. Luigi got on his hands and knees and looked behind her left foot. What he saw was a very small orange yoshi. It couldn't have been more then a few months old. "Well, hello little fella." Luigi cooed.

Oshi quickly hides behind his mother's other foot, but then he slowly comes back out. After hesitating for a moment, he crept up to Luigi and begin to sniff him.

"Oh stop it!" Luigi laughs. "That tickles!"

After a minute of checking Luigi's scent, Oshi stops and smiles. "Oshi!" he squeaked, deeming Luigi to be a friend rather than a foe.

"How do you like that?" said a surprised Blacky. "He likes you."

"That's so cute!" Pinky laughed.

"Isn't he supposed to say yoshi?" Luigi asked, slightly confused.

"Oshi is the only thing he can say." Purpley explained. "He can't seem to get the beginning quite right. That's okay though. If it wasn't for that, it would be hard to name him."

"Makes sense to me." Luigi nods, understanding the logic.

"Well..." Blacky said. "I suppose we'd better get home before it gets too dark to see. See you tomorrow." He and Pinky then head out to their homes.

"Okay Purpley. Let's go to your place."

The yoshi child suddenly started to jump up and down. "Oshi! Oshi! Oshi! Oshi!" he chanted.

"Hmm." Purpley mused while watching him. "He looks like he wants to ride you. Although..." She looked at Luigi. I don't think he can sit on your back."

"No problem. He can sit on my head." Luigi said as he carefully picked the little yoshi up and set him on top of his head. "I'll just make sure to walk really slow so he doesn't fall off."

"Oshi!" the baby said. He seemed to like the idea.

"He sure does like you." Purpley observed. "It's pretty rare for him to talk to anyone. Anyway, we must get going now."

Purpley and Luigi walk through the forest at a steady pace. After awhile, Purpley suddenly stops. "Did you hear something?"

"I don't think so." Luigi said nervously.

Purpley looked around for the source of the noise. She found it sitting on Luigi's head. "Stay perfectly still." she instructed. "Oshi dozed off. Let me get him down."

After getting her sleeping son off Luigi's head and onto her back, the two continued along the path, moving quicker this time. A few minutes later, they reach a clearing in the woods with a group of trees in the center. This was Purpley's home. Luigi noticed that it beared a striking resemblance to the area where he and Mario first found Yoshi. Purpley set Oshi down by one of the trees and covered him with a large leaf.

"Are you hungry at all?" Purpley asked Luigi.

"I feel fine. I am rather thirsty though."

"I think I've got just the thing for you." Purpley walked to one of the other trees and picked up a watermelon. "Here you go. You have a rather small mouth so you'll want to hit it on that rock over there to break it open."

"Grazie." Luigi thanked Purpley for the advice. He took the watermelon and bashed it on the rock. After a few tries, it breaks apart and Luigi began to feast on the pieces.

"He sure is cute..." Purpley said quietly as she watched Luigi eat.

After he ate his fill, Luigi looked around. "I'm tired. Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked, not wanting to sleep in the dirt. "Never mind. I'll sleep on that tree branch."

Purpley started to eat Luigi's leftovers while he climbed up one of the trees. He leaned on a branch so that his arms and legs hung from it, then fell asleep right away. It was a long day for the guy after all.

It was a bit late at night when Wario's ship reached the shore of Kitchen Island. Mario wasn't too fond of the idea of searching for Luigi in the dark and decided to start looking in the morning. "I'm going to bed, you guys." Mario yawned. "I'll begin the search in the morning."

"Whatever you say." said Waluigi. He didn't want that to happen.

Mario walked into the cabin and lied down in bed. Wario closes the door behind him and looked at Waluigi. "Yo Tooth Pick. What are we going to do?" he questioned.

"Don't called me that!" Waluigi snapped. "I'll tell you what we're not doing. We're not letting Mario search the island."

"What do you mean?"

"Luigi is dead, right? So there's no point in being at sea any longer. I'll just drive this thing back home." Waluigi explained as he walked to the helm.

"Good point. Why should we let Mario look for a guy that's dead? It's a waste of everyone's time."

Waluigi took a hold of the wheel and began to drive the ship away from Kitchen Island. Because Mario was asleep, he was completely unaware of what was going on. Waluigi did his task until he got tired. He let Wario take over while he went to get some shut-eye. Alas, the drowsiness caught up with Wario as well. He dropped the anchor and called it a night.

Next morning at Purpley's home, Luigi woke up and heard Wario telling him to get up or he'll break his arm. Still half asleep and not knowing where he was, he reached out to shut off the alarm clock. "Whoa!" he shouted in surprise as he fell from the tree branch. He landed on a pile of watermelons and broke two of them. "Oooh...what just happened?"

Purpley and Oshi woke up and saw Luigi sitting on the watermelons and rubbing his head. "You're already awake?" the purple yoshi asked.

"Yeah." Luigi said, still in a daze. "Sure."

The three ate the broken watermelons for breakfast. Oshi was only a little guy so he couldn't eat much. Luigi ate more than Oshi did, but Purpley had the biggest appetite.

"Mmm." Luigi said as he rubbed his full stomach. "Maybe it's just me, but that watermelon tasted better than the one I had last night."

"It must be the lucky fruit of the day." Purpley guessed.

"Oshi." Oshi burped. He rubbed his belly too, possibly mimicking Luigi.

Although Luigi was having an enjoyable morning, the same can't be said for Mario. When he woke up and looked out the window, he was horrified to see that the ship was no longer at Kitchen Island. "Nooooo! Wario! Waluigi!"

Mario ran into the second room of the cabin and found the evil brothers snoozing away. "Coins..." Wario murmured in his sleep. "Must have...more coins..."

"Ha ha..." Waluigi said, also sleep-talking. "You're dead, Luigi...bye bye..."

Mario let loose with a war cry and woke up Wario and Waluigi. "You turds! What the heck happened!?! Where are we?! And what were you dreaming about, Waluigi?! I demand answers!" At this point, Mario was hyperventilating.

"Don't call us turds!" Waluigi shouted back. "Wario must've drove the ship because I don't know where we are! And my dreams are none of your business!"

"LIAR!" Mario screamed at the top of his lungs.

Back on Yoshi's Island, Purpley, Oshi and Luigi were spending some time in a meadow. Purpley and Oshi were sniffing flowers while Luigi relaxed and thought about how lucky he was to survive the storm and land on the island. Suddenly, a butterfly fluttered by. "Oh!" said a startled Luigi. "Aren't you a pretty little fellow. Gee, I wish I had my Butterfly Watchers card with me. I don't think I've ever seen one of you yet."

Purpley was quietly watching Luigi as he started to chase the butterfly around. "Don't go too far." she warned.

However, Luigi was paying more attention to the butterfly than on where he was going and he did eventually become lost. "Oh darn. What kind of mess did I just get myself into? I hope there's a landmark around here." Luigi wandered around for a bit, looking for anything that looked familiar. He soon found himself at Blacky's cave. "This will certainly do." Luigi thought with a smile.

Blacky appeared from inside the cave. "Good morning, Luigi. How was your night? Come in. Come in."

Luigi and Blacky went in the cave and sat down on the rock. Luigi told Blacky everything that had happened from the time he gave Oshi a ride up to the point where he found the cave. "It's great that Oshi likes you." Blacky chuckled. "We haven't had much luck getting him to talk more, but I think you just did the trick."

"Say, is there going to be a meeting soon?" Luigi asked.

"Nope. We're going to play games today."

"Neat. Let's go."

Luigi and Blacky left the cave and walk to the beach. All the yoshis were already there including Purpley and Oshi. "Hey yoshis!" Blacky called to everyone. "What game do you want to play?"

The yoshis quietly chat to each other for a moment. "We were going to let Luigi choose." Pinky said politely.

"Very well then. What would you like to play, Luigi?"

Luigi scratched his chin. "How about Hide-and-seek?" he suggested.

"I've never heard of that game before. How do you play?" asked Bluey.

"It's simple." Luigi explained. "One player is It and must close their eyes and count to twenty while everyone else hides, then the one that's It has to go find them all."

"Sounds cool." Yellowy said. "Can I be It?"

Before Luigi could say yes, the other yoshis also say that they want to be It. Soon, an argument started. They all wanted to be It. "There's only one way to resolve this." Luigi declares, quickly using his brain to come up with a solution to the problem. "A Rock Paper Scissors tournament!"

The yoshis never heard of that game either so Luigi showed them how it was played and set up the tournament. Whoever won the tournament would be It. Six matches later, the finals boiled down to Pinky and Redy. They played a round and they both had rock. They played another round and they both had rock again. In the third attempt, both of them used paper. Things were different on the fourth try. Pinky used paper and Redy used scissors.

"Redy wins!" Luigi announced. "Okay then. You go ahead and close your eyes and count to twenty, then try to find us."

"Alright." Redy says and covered his eyes. "One. Two. Three."

While Redy counted, Luigi and the other yoshis scampered around and looked for good hiding places.

"Eleven. Twelve. What's after that? Fourteen. Thirteen. Fifteen." When Redy finished counting, he set out to find the rest of the herd. He found Bluey and Yellowy trying to camouflage themselves in the water and sand. Near the woods, he found Orangey behind a tree and Blacky in the shade of a large rock. Pinky was behind another tree and Redy was able to find Purpley in a bush because Oshi, who was with her, poked his head out of it.

"Now who's left? Oh yeah. Luigi." Redy thought. He searched for the clever fellow for a few minutes, but eventually gives up.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of Luigi laughing in hysterics, then Luigi himself fell out of a nearby tree. "D'oh." Luigi groaned and rubbed his head. "I really wish I'd quit falling out of trees. On the other hand, maybe that knock on the noggin just triggered an idea. Have any of you guys tried drawing in the sand with a stick?"

"I have a few times." replied Blacky. "But it never seems to work right. Here. Lemme give it a try." Blacky picked up a large stick that was near Luigi and walked out onto the beach with everyone following behind. He used the stick to draw a circle in the sand, but it didn't show up very well at all.

Luigi easily figured out what was wrong. "Did you ever try getting the sand wet first?" he questioned. "Might wanna give it a shot. If one of you would kindly-"

"I'll do it!" Purpley offered, figuring out Luigi's idea. She walked into the surf and scooped up a mouthful of water, then returned to where the herd was and spit it out onto the sand. "Bleeh. Tastes nasty."

"Try it now." Luigi insisted.

Blacky tried to draw another circle. "Ooh. This works much better! Thanks for the idea, Luigi. We gotta start doing this more often."

"Not a problem." the humble human says.


	5. Daisy Joins the Search

Chapter 5: Daisy Joins the Search

While Luigi was having a great time with the yoshi herd, Mario had his hands full with Waluigi. The red-clad brother was trying to get him to tell the truth about the events of the past couple of days, but he wasn't giving in.

"I already told you. I don't know where we are." Waluigi tried to convince Mario.

"You lying scum!" Mario yelled. "Tell me where we are right now!"

"I don't know!"

"All right! That does it! What did you do to Luigi? Where is Luigi? Where are we?! I'm getting ticked off now! I want my little brother back, YOU SICK SON-OF-A..." Mario's voice cracked. "Argh...I gotta quit doing that..." he continued in a hoarse voice.

"What will you do if I don't tell you?"

"I'm going to...freeze you and Wario...you little turd! Take this!" Mario then took a deep breath and blew ice all over Waluigi.

"Ugh! That stings!" Waluigi screamed in pain as his entire body, except for his head, became incased in ice.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell the truth."

"Never!"

"I'm sorry." Mario said sarcastically. "But never is the incorrect answer. Now I'll have to freeze Wario too." Mario ran to the helm where Wario was steering the ship and froze him with a Freeze Blaster as well.

"You're not going to get away with this." Wario growled as his body froze.

"Are you going to talk or do I have to chuck you in the water?" Mario said with a glare.

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk. This was all Waluigi's idea. He wanted to do something evil to Luigi and he knew that the storm was coming. And I saw Waluigi driving the ship away from Kitchen Island. He forced me to help him. Do you have any idea how painful it is to be called Lard Butt all the time?"

"Oh yeah? Go on."

"I don't know if Luigi really is dead or not. If you want another shot at finding him, look behind you."

Mario does so and saw that that ship was headed straight toward a desert kingdom. "Huh. Is that Sarasaland? Might be a good idea to stop by the castle if it is."

"Can you do a favor for me?" Wario pleaded.

"Eh. What is it?"

"Get me out of here! My butt is getting numb!"

"One defrosting coming up!" Mario shouts as melted the ice with a few fireballs. "Should I let Waluigi out too?"

Mario and Wario go into the cabin to check on Waluigi, who was still frozen. "Help!" he cried. "Gimme out of here! My legs have icicles on them!"

"I wouldn't do that." Wario cautioned. "He tried to kill your brother after all. That's just bad. I mean, he knew the storm was going to be nasty and locked Luigi out of purpose. He also made me get rid of the life savers so you couldn't use them to rescue him."

"What?! Waluigi screamed. "Don't tell him that! Kill him! Kill him!"

"Shut up and get some manners!" Wario scolded Waluigi and punched him in the face. "Ha! How do you like that right cross?"

"Right cross? More like double cross, you-"

Wario closed the door and locked it. "Sorry about that. Now where were we? Oh yeah. Let's get to that land!"

After the ship reaches the shore, Mario and Wario leave and make their way to the castle. "Yup. This is Sarasaland all right." Mario said after recognizing the area.

Wario chuckled nervously. "We better tell Daisy about her boyfriend, huh?"

After some walking around, Mario and Wario arrive at the castle and ring the doorbell. "Heh heh. Daisy's theme in Super Mario Land." Mario said. "Nice."

It took Daisy a few minutes to answer the door. "Mario? Wario?" she asked, surprised to have visitors. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is Luigi here?" Wario blurted out.

"No. Although he planned on taking me out next week. Why don't you two come in? You both look thirsty." Daisy let her guests in and lead them to the entertainment room where she served them some fruit punch.

"So what have you been up to, Daisy?" Mario asked.

"Not a whole lot." she answered, sounding a bit bored. "I've just been looking through my old gaming magazines and channel surfing."

"Is that BellyBuddies on TV?" Wario noted, looking at a children's program on the television. "Talk about being bored to death."

"Listen. I really need to have a word with you, Daisy. Wario, you stay here for a minute." Mario requested.

"No problem." Wario said as the turned the TV off and picked up a nearby magazine.

Mario pulled Daisy into the hallway. "There's something I need to tell you, but I don't know to put it."

"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind." Daisy insisted, not knowing the shock that she's in for.

"Okay." Mario took a deep breath. "It's about Luigi. He might be dead."

"What?! You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. Really. Just give me a chance to explain. You see, Wario and Waluigi were taking me and Luigi to the Waluigi Court. A storm came along and Luigi...he just..." Mario was shaking from anger and had trouble finishing his sentence.

"You mean you didn't know about the storm from a few days ago? Mario, it was all over TV. How could you not know? And didn't you at least try to save Luigi?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't just let Luigi go like that. Waluigi screwed me over. The little freak."

"Where is he now anyway? Locked up I hope."

"Pretty much. I froze him and locked him away in Wario's ship. Anyway, I've been looking around for Luigi, but I need some food for the trip."

"I'm coming with you!" Daisy offered. "Nobody ditches my date and gets away with it! Especially that dweeb!"

"Hold on a minute. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Alas, Daisy already ran full speed into the kitchen. "Luigi, here I come!" she shouts as she quickly packs some food into bags and heads for the front door.

"Well." Mario said when he went back into the entertainment room to fetch Wario. "Looks like Daisy will be joining us in the search."

The three leave the castle and make their way to Wario's ship. Waluigi was about halfway thawed out when they showed up. "There you are! Get me out of here!" the evil fellow barks.

"You!" Daisy accusingly yells. "Don't you dare mess with my date again!" She then attacks Waluigi's face with a back-handed slap.

"Be quiet, Waluigi." Mario said, tired of dealing with him. "We don't want to hear your crappy voice anymore."

"Hey! What are you doing now?!" Waluigi continued to spaz out as Mario carries his frozen self outside.

"I can always throw you overboard, but then I wouldn't be any better than you." Mario said. "So I'll just freeze you some more instead." He finished by blowing a lungful of ice on Waluigi.

"Freeze me all you want, but you'll never find Lu-" Waluigi's taunt was cut off when Mario froze his head.

Wario appeared next to Mario and saw what looked like a Waluigi ice sculpture. "Ha!" he teased. "That's what you get for being stupid!"

"You got that right!" Daisy, who was nearby, remarked. "Anyway, I looked at the map and I say we check out Kong Isle."

"Kong Isle, eh? Right away." Wario said as he went to the helm.

"I'm not feeling too great." Mario groaned and wiped his brow. "I think I'd better lie down."

"You go ahead. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Mario went inside the cabin and flopped onto the bed. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Don't worry, Luigi. I'll find you." he said, hoping that his lost little brother would get the message.


	6. The Fateful Fight

Chapter 6: The Fateful Fight

It was nighttime on Yoshi's Island and Luigi was exhausted. He spent the entire afternoon playing Hide-and-seek, Tag and Tic-Tac-Toe with the herd and even competed in a few swimming races. He was just about to climb the tree at Purpley's home when he had a problem.

"Aw geez." the worn out plumber said. "I can't get up the tree."

"Why don't you sleep next to me?" Purpley asked.

"Maybe I should." he agreed and lied down by the dinosaur. "I might fall out of the tree again anyway."

"You're so cute. Are all humans as cute as you?"

"Well..." Luigi took his hat off and scratched his head. "I guess my brother is good-looking."

"What's his name? What does he look like?"

"His name is Mario and he's..." Luigi trailed off a bit as he struggled to answer the question. "He's a little shorter than me, kinda chubby and he's red instead of green."

At this point, Purpley was staring at Luigi's hatless head. "Uh..." was the only thing that left her mouth.

"Oh. Whoops." Luigi chuckled. "I forgot to put my hat back on."

"A hat?" the yoshi asked. She obviously didn't know anything about headgear. "What's it do?"

"It makes me look better." Luigi put his hat on. "See?"

"Oh yes. You do look cuter with it on."

"I knew you'd agree. Good night." Luigi yawned and promptly fell asleep.

The next day, Luigi, Purpley and Oshi go to the beach and joined the rest of the yoshis.

"Luigi." Blacky declared. "I want to fight you!"

Luigi was absolutely shocked and put a hand over his chest. "Excuse me. I think my heart skipped a beat. What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I must've put that the wrong way. What I meant to say is that I challenge you to a courtship fight."

"But...why...?"

"You're good at running, swimming, and hiding. You're really smart too. I wanna see how good you are at fighting."

"I don't want to hurt you after all you've done for me." Luigi protested.

"This is an honor." Pinky said. "Only the best get to fight Blacky. He's our leader after all."

"I only got to fight him one time." Bluey added. "And he beat me pretty bad."

"But...but...but..."

"Besides." Blacky said in a firm voice. "If you win, you'll be the new leader of the herd."

"Are you serious?" Luigi asked, now becoming a bit interested.

"Sure." the herd leader confirmed. "I wouldn't lie."

"I think Luigi would make a cool leader." Purpley said in her usual cutie tone.

"Well, okay. I'm game."

"Great. Let's get to the battleground." Blacky said and pointed to a strange little island floating off a remote area of the beach.

Blacky and Luigi swim out to the island followed by Yellowy who will be acting as the referee. The island is very small. Not much bigger than Luigi's bedroom at home. It also seemed to bob and sway with the waves. "So how do we do this?" Luigi asked.

Blacky cleared his throat and explained. "This is a tilting island fight. The object is to knock the opponent into the water. Because this is a match against the leader, which is me of course, special attacks are allowed. The last one standing wins. Got it?"

"Sure do." Luigi said, remembering the Smash Bros. Tournament. "I did this sort of thing before."

"Cool." said the yellow yoshi. "Get into battle positions."

Blacky stood on the east side of the island. Luigi took the west. On the shore, the rest of the yoshis were crowding around, eager to watch the fight. Pinky, however, seemed to be sitting on a rock a few feet away from the others.

"On the left side..." Yellowy shouted loud and clear for the spectators to hear "...is the leader and champion, Blacky! And on the right is the chal-"

"Luigi didn't challenge me!" Blacky corrected. "I challenged him!"

"Whoopsies." Yellowy said. "My mistake. On the right is the newcomer, Luigi! On the count of three, let the match begin. One...two...three!"

Luigi and Blacky charged at each other. Blacky's first attack was a head butt, but Luigi rolled out of the way. Luigi landed a punch on Blacky's back, but the yoshi countered by whipping Luigi with his tail and knocking him off his feet. This gave Blacky time to leap high into the air.

"Here comes the Ground Pound." Bluey said. "The match might be over already."

Bluey was wrong though. The attack missed. Just after the impact, Luigi came up from behind and sunk his teeth into Blacky's neck.

"Yikes!" Orangey said in surprise. "Whatever Luigi just did, it look like it hurt!"

Blacky freed himself from Luigi's grasp and jumped again. Using pin-point accuracy, Luigi shot Blacky down with a fireball before he had the chance to use the Ground Pound.

"Amazing!" Purpley squealed. "He shoots fire! I didn't know humans could do that!"

Luigi rushed toward Blacky for a head butt attack, but it would seem that his opponent had the same idea. The two combatants knocked their heads together and stunned each other.

"Ow...what happened?" Blacky groaned.

"Does anyone have an ice pack I can use?" Luigi said in a daze.

Blacky was the first to snap out of the dizziness. He slurped up Luigi with his long tongue, swallowed him, and laid an egg. "Heh heh." he cackled.

"Hey!" Luigi's voice echoed inside the rocking and rolling egg. "Get me out of here!"

Blacky was just about to kick the egg off the island when Luigi managed to punch his way out of it. Blacky still had enough time for another Ground Pound and he nailed the target this time. In fact, Luigi looked like a plumber pancake now. "Uh oh." said Blacky with a worried expression. "That didn't work right."

"He's as flat as a leaf." Redy observed. "That had to hurt."

When Luigi unflattened himself, he gave Blacky the evil eye as he began to shake violently. "That does it!" he shouted as he raised his arms and summoned some flames. "You can head butt me. You can tail whip me. You can turn me into an egg. But nobody Ground Pounds me! HYPER BURN!"

Luigi brought his arms in front of him and shot the fire at Blacky in the form of a powerful beam. The yoshi was no match for this attack. "Yow-ow-ow-ow! That burns!" Blacky screamed in pain as he ran around mindlessly with his tail ablaze.

When his opponent ran dangerously close to the edge of the island, Luigi struck him with a tackle attack and Blacky fell. The match was officially over and Luigi was victorious. "Luigi wins!" Yellowy announced to the cheering crowd as he and the brawlers swim back to shore.

"That big fire attack was cool!" Redy shouted, pumped from watching the fight. "I knew you'd be the new leader!"

"Leader?" Luigi asked, completely forgetting about the fact that it was a courtship match.

"Of course." Blacky said. He was still in the water trying to cool off his tail. "If you beat the leader in battle, you become the leader. Boy, you weren't joking when you said you did this before."

"Oshi!" the baby yoshi spoke up. "Oshi oshi! Lu...ee...gee!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Oshi. "Did he just-?" Luigi began to say.

"Oshi, can you say that again?" his mother asked.

"Lu...Luigi!"

"Whoa. A lot of people don't get my name right the first time." Luigi said, feeling a bit flattered. "Talk about your smart cookies."

"Well, he really does like you. I'm not surprised at all." said Purpley.

"Hey Pinky." Luigi said, noticing that Pinky still hasn't gotten off the rock since the beginning of the battle. "Why are you sitting like that?"

Pinky slowly got off the rock. But it wasn't a rock after all. It was a yoshi egg. "I've been wanting to show you this for awhile. I've had it before you even came. It's just that we've been so busy I never had the chance to show you. Now, I'd like you to help me hatch it. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing." Luigi accepted. He loved helping someone whenever the opportunity came up.

"Hey." Purpley said. "I found this earlier. It's not much, but I'd like you to have it."

Purpley holds out a pink, sparkly rock. "Hmm." Luigi thought aloud as he took it and held it up to the sunlight. "It sure is pretty. Is it some sort of crystal perhaps? I'll have to have it examined when I get home_. If_ I ever get home..."

"So, what should we do now, Luigi? Bluey asked. "You get to make the decisions now."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little tuckered out from the fight." Luigi yawned. He sat down on Pinky's egg and dozed off.


	7. Monkeying Around

Chapter 7: Monkeying Around

While Luigi was taking care of Pinky's egg, Mario still had his hands full with his misadventure. He was walking laps around the deck of Wario's ship while his counterpart was at the helm.

"Are we there yet?" Daisy asked for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

"For the last time! No!" Wario retorted.

"Daisy, you really shouldn't annoy the captain like that." Mario warned.

"Hey, there it is!" Daisy shouted and pointed to what looks like a giant gorilla head off in the distance.

Mario nods. "Yup. It's Kong Isle. Turn that way, Wario."

"All right." the captain said without question.

"All right?" Mario asked, a bit baffled. "Aren't you supposed to say stuff like 'you're not the boss' or 'aye aye Captain Barfio' or something?"

"I told you. I only said that stuff because of Waluigi. Oy. At least I don't turn nature against my rival. Speaking of Waluigi, is the moron still froze?"

"Yeah. I blasted his butt a few times last night."

"Good! The twit needs to quit messing with people." Daisy said.

Over on Kong Isle, D.K. and Cranky had just left D.K.'s tree house when they noticed Wario's ship out in the ocean. "What in carnation is that?" Cranky asked.

D.K. shrugged. "I dunno."

"That better not be K. Rool again. Can't he think of something to do besides harass us?"

"Nah. I don't think that's K. Rool. Yellow isn't is color. Still, I wonder why it's coming this way..."

Back on the ship, Daisy was having some minor problems. "Where's the bathroom on this thing?!"

"Oh." Wario answered. "Just go down that staircase on the deck over there. I guess that's why it's called a poopdeck, huh?"

Daisy went downstairs without hesitation. Mario just looked at Wario like he was stupid. "That's your worst line ever." he said with no feeling.

On the island, D.K. was able to identify the incoming ship. "That could be Wario." he guessed. "Maybe he wants to play tennis."

"You dumb ape!" Cranky scolded. "We just finished making the court a couple of days ago. How would he know about it?"

D.K. ran up to the ship as soon as it reached the shore. "Hey Wario! Is that you?"

"Ha!" Wario called back "Who did you think I was? The boogey man?"

"I'm getting off. Don't follow me." Mario said as he left the ship. "Hey Donkey Kong. What's up?"

"I'm taking Cranky for a walk."

"Wow. That sucks. Look, have you seen Luigi at all?"

"Nope. Didn't see the whipper snapper." Cranky said before D.K. had the chance to answer.

Mario didn't like hearing anyone bad-mouth Luigi. "Don't call my brother a whipper snapper!"

"Oh face it. He's a whipper snapper."

"Darn it! I'm gonna kick your butt if you call him that one more time!"

Cranky was quiet for a moment. "Whipper snapper." he finally said.

"That's the last straw!" Mario yelled and dove at Cranky.

"Leave him alone." D.K. said as he blocked Mario's attack. "We all know he's senile."

Mario withdrew. "Fine. He's too old to fight back. There's no challenge in beating him."

"So what brings you here anyway? Is there another tennis tournament?"

"Not now. Listen, I'm looking for Luigi."

"He's not with you? I thought you guys usually stick together."

"D.K., do me a favor and round up all the Kongs, then meet me at your tree house."

"Roger that, good buddy. I'll see what I can do." D.K. salutes Mario before taking off to find his relatives.

"Bah. You can't count on that guy to do anything right. And you..." Cranky turned to face Mario. "I remember when the only thing you could do was bash barrels with a hammer, but now you got your fancy dives and flips and..."

"Sheesh. What crawled up your butt and died?" Mario snarled as he returned to the ship.

"Is Luigi here?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know yet." the older brother answered. "I told D.K. to round up the other Kongs and rendezvous at his tree house. Before we go there, I better do something."

Inside the cabin, Waluigi had thawed out a bit. "Hey bunghole! Quit freezing me!" he shouted. Apparently the ice isn't cooling down his anger.

"I'm blasting you back to the Stone Age!" Mario said before giving Waluigi another shot of Freeze Blaster. Afterwards, he went outside and lead Wario and Daisy to the tree house.

"You can ride that dumb dinosaur too." Cranky continued to rant to no one on the beach. "Where's my dinosaur? And you have all those ridiculous suits. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a frog suit. And what about that cape?"

"Is there a button I can hit to turn you off?" Mario joked.

"Hey, are you joining us at the tree house?" Daisy asked.

"I'm too old to climb trees." the ape rambled. "How come Mario doesn't age? Why is he so worried about that whipper snapper? Wh-"

"Sorry I asked."

The trio made their way to D.K.'s tree house and rested there for awhile. After an hour or so, D.K. arrives with three of his family members. There was Tiny, a cute girl with blonde pigtails, Lanky, a goofy-looking orangutan, and Chucky, who looked just as powerful as D.K. himself.

"This is the search party?" Mario asked, disappointed with the results.

"Well..." D.K. began to explain. "Funky is busy fixing my coconut shooter. Candy is on vacation. As for Diddy and Dixie, those two lovebirds are out on a date."

Daisy grunted when she heard the word "date." It reminded her of Luigi.

"So, what did you want us for, Mario?" Lanky Kong asked.

"I want you guys...er...I mean monkeys to search the island for Luigi. He looks like me, but a bit taller, skinnier and wears green instead of red. Can you guys handle it?"

"Sure thing." Tiny answered.

"I'll look for him in Jungle Japes." Chunky said importantly. "Lanky, search Angry Aztec. Tiny, scan Fungi Forest. D.K., check out Crystal Caves."

"Gotcha. Let's go, fellow Kongs!" D.K. shouted as the apes left.

Mario kicked back in D.K.'s hammock. "Uh oh. I just thought of something. Would somebody mind going to the ship and check on Waluigi?"

"I'll do it." Wario said and left, only to return a few minutes later. "Bad news. Waluigi's gone and he left this note behind!"

"What?!" Mario took the letter that Wario handed to him and read it out loud. "'Dear Mario. I finally got out of the ice, you careless piece of crap. I've decided to hide on the island and you'll never find me or Luigi. Ha ha ha. Signed Waluigi, the greatest tennis player of the century. P.S. Wario is a turd.' That stupid stick figure!" Mario crumpled up the note and tossed it out the window. "I'm gonna tear him a new butthole when I find him!"

"Whoa there, Mario." Daisy said, trying to becalm the enraged hero. "Take it easy. There's four monkeys out there, right? Maybe one of them will spot him and totally beat him down."

The Kong return a few hours later. "He's not in Crystal Caves." D.K. reported.

"I didn't see him in the jungle."

"No sign of him in the desert."

"Didn't spot him in the forest."

"Did anyone see Waluigi by any chance?" Mario asked, wanting to hear some good news.

"What's he look like?" asked Lanky, who had never heard of Waluigi before.

"He wears purple and black. He's about this tall and got long and skinny arms. Kinda like you." Wario answered.

"He's ugly as sin too." Daisy added.

"Haven't seen him." all the Kongs say together.

Mario didn't take the news well at all. "Why that little S.O.B.! If I ever...urgh..." Mario fell to the floor and twitched uncontrollably while babbling nonsense.

"Oh no! Are you okay, Mario?!" Daisy bent down and wrapped Mario in a hug.

"It's getting kinda late, guys. What say we have something to eat and hit the sack?" D.K. suggested.

Everyone agreed and climbed down from the tree house. On the ground, an annoyed-looking Cranky was holding a crumpled up piece of paper. "Hey Jumpman! Watch where you're throwing your stuff, will ya?!"

"My name is Mario, you wrinkled prune!" the Italian plumber yelled.

"Hey guys. You shouldn't fight." Tiny urged.

"Eh..." Mario said, trying to keep his anger under control. "She's right. Sorry about that, Cranky."

"Maybe you're not so bad." Cranky apologized. "As long as you can keep that dragon guy away and save that one girl, you're doing something right."

D.K. and Chunky had walked off during the little bout and returned with a bunch of bananas and melons. "Dinnertime!" D.K. shouted.

"Oh c'mon now! Do I look like some kind of monkey?!" Mario started to walk around like a chimp. "Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! Look at me! I'm a monkey!"

"Ah ha ha!" Lanky, who was usually the joker of the bunch, laughed. "You sure make a funny monkey!"

"What is the world coming to?" Cranky hooted. "I never thought I'd see the day when Mario went bananas!"

"Eat this, Monkey Man!" Wario shouted and smashed a banana into Mario's face.

"You're going down, Lard Butt!" Mario growled and threw the banana back at him. Soon, a food fight broke out. Bananas, melon slices, peels, and even entire melons were being hurled.

"Boys! What are you doing?!" Daisy screamed. She didn't take part in the food fight, yet there was some melony goo on her dress. "You guys just ruined my outfit!"

"Sorry Daisy." Mario said. "Lanky started it."

"No he didn't." Tiny contested. "Wario did it first."

"Mario started the whole thing." Wario accused.

"Don't do it again!" Daisy said in a huff. Everyone muttered to themselves and ate the fruit that wasn't wrecked.

"Mario." said D.K. "You, Wario and Daisy can sleep in my tree house tonight if you want. I'll sleep in my banana hoard."

Mario agreed. He and his two comrades climb the tree while the Kongs head for home.

Some time later, Chunky was walking on the beach and noticed a shadowy figure sneaking around. "Hey! Who's there?" the ape called out to it.

"Leave me alone!" it sneered in a distinct and familiar voice. It tried to run away. However, it didn't watch where it was going and smacked right into a coconut tree.

"I said who are you?" Chunky grunted after he caught him.

"I'm not telling you!"

Chunky wouldn't listen though. Using his massive monkey muscles, he pounded the captive into the sand and left him there.

"Help!" it shouted. "Mario! Wario! Daisy! Ugh...Luigi. Help!"

In the morning, Chunky went to the tree house to tell Mario what happened. "I think there's something you might want to see."

Mario followed Chunky to the site of the incident where they found Waluigi up to his neck in the sand. "Whoa! Nice work there, Chunky!"

"Let me go! You can't do this to me!" the evil man protested.

"Just watch me." Mario said as he waggled a finger. "I'm just gonna go ahead and leave you right there."

"Noooooooooo!" Waluigi wailed when he saw Mario and Chunky walk away.

A few minutes later, Mario was getting ready to leave Kong Isle. "Well, it's time for us to leave. I guess my brother isn't here either."

"Let me come with you." D.K. offered. "I don't have anything to do and it's kinda weird to see you without Luigi."

After some consideration, Mario allowed D.K. to join the search. D.K. got on the ship with him and Wario took his position at the helm. The ship leaves the shore of Kong Isle and heads for its next destination, whatever it may be.


	8. Yosheta's Birth

Chapter 8: Yosheta's Birth

In the patch of fern plants that Pinky calls home, Luigi was sitting on the egg. Blacky was there to keep him company.

"Leader Luigi, please eat something." the dark-colored yoshi said.

"Please don't call me that." Luigi quietly said. "I don't know anything about being a leader. I'm not leaving this egg either."

"But you gotta eat. How about an apple?" Pinky offered and held out the fruit. "It's green. I bet you'd really like it."

"Okay. You've made your point. As long as you can bring me food. But isn't there anything else to eat around here? Something like, oh I dunno, fish?"

"You eat fish?" Blacky asked, slightly surprised by Luigi's choice. "I didn't know you ate fish. I'll see if I can get some in the water hole," He left to hunt for Luigi's meal.

"Please do. I'm never going to leave this egg. Unless I have to do...that. And even then, I'll make sure to keep the egg in sight."

"You sure are taking this seriously." Pinky observed.

"By the way, what will you name the baby?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. Let's look at the spots."

Luigi stood up so they can look at the egg. "I gotta say." he remarked. "It's a pretty color. I wanna say it's called sea-green."

"Let's call it Sea-greeny." Pinky suggested.

Luigi disagreed. "It doesn't sound right. You know, I have a pair of pajamas that are the same color."

"Pajamas? That'd be a neat name."

"If you knew what pajamas even were, you wouldn't think so. Give me some time. I'm sure that if I use every bit of brain power that I have, I can come up with a great name."

While Luigi quietly tried to think of a name, Blacky returned with two fish. "I'm ba-" he began to say.

"Shh!" Pinky hushed. "Luigi is thinking of a name for the baby."

After a moment of silence, Luigi's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" he proclaimed. "How about Yosheta?"

"Ooo...I like that name very much." the soon-to-be-mother cooed.

"Me too." Blacky said. "What should I do with the fish?"

Luigi was so busy thinking of the name that he had forgotten about the fish. "Well...let's see. What to do? Okay. I got it. Hand those over please."

Blacky gave the fish to Luigi who set to work on ripping the skin off them and picking the bones out. When he finally finished, he took the shoelaces off his shoes and used them to hang the fish from a tree branch. Then he cooked them with a few fireballs. This was the first cooked meal Luigi has had since the day he left home and he was enjoying every bit of it.

"You sure look like you wanted that." said Pinky.

"I hate to say it, but I'd better go home. I'll see you two later." Blacky says good-bye to Luigi and Pinky and left.

About an hour later, Purpley and Oshi drop by to visit. "Hi." greeted Purpley. "Did the egg hatch?"

"Not yet." Luigi replied as he shifted his position so the egg could get more heat from his body.

"How about a name? Does it have one yet?"

"Luigi named it Yosheta." Pinky giggled. "Isn't it a great name?"

"Ooh, it is. It sure is."

"Hey there, Oshi." Luigi said when he noticed the young yoshi. "Ready to have a playmate?"

"Oshi Luigi!" Oshi squeaked.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Oshi's mother said. "Oshi needs a friend that's his size. Maybe that's why he's so shy. Or at least until you came. Hmm..."

After chatting for awhile, Purpley and Oshi bid farewell and left. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Bluey and Yellowy visited for a moment. Even later, Red and Orangey showed up as well. When nighttime came, Pinky was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Good night, Luigi." she spoke softly. The only response she got was the sound of Luigi's shallow breathing as he slept.

Early the next morning, Luigi stretched and yawned. He wasn't used to sleeping in a sitting position for long periods of time. He gazed around and looked at the dew-soaked foliage when he heard what he thought was a bird chirping. He strained his ears to hear and the sound came again. It seemed to be coming from under him. Instinctively, he woke up Pinky.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Pinky uttered out as Luigi shook her.

"I think Yosheta is just about ready to hatch. Look."

Luigi and Pinky watched the egg as it wobbled back and forth. "You're right." she said. "Can you stay here while I get everyone? They're going to want to see this."

"Of course." Luigi said, carefully sitting on the egg again. "Come out when you're ready, Yosheta."

Pinky visited each of the yoshis' homes and rounded them up. The herd hurried back to Pinky's house to witness Yosheta's birth. Luckily they weren't too late. Luigi was still perched on the egg.

"This thing is shaking like crazy. Whoa!" Luigi said in surprise and jumped off. "It shook really hard that time!"

There was a long crack running along one side of the spotted egg. Some smaller cracks formed around the big one and an arm came through the shell. "There's one of her arms." Blacky commented.

A crack appeared on the top of the egg and a sea-green tail emerged from it. As the small creature continued to struggle, the egg flopped onto its side.

"You know." Luigi spoke up. "I hope I'm not the first thing she sees."

"Why's that?" Pinky asked, slightly baffled.

"She'll think I'm her mom. And that could cause some problems."

"Ah. I see. Don't worry."

"Quiet." Bluey said in a hushed tone. "Anytime now..."

A piece of shell came off the egg and a tiny nose poked out of it for a second or two. It sniffed the air a couple of times, then retreated back in. "Don't be afraid. Come out." the mother yoshi bent down and spoke so quietly that only Yosheta could possibly hear it. The nose pokes out of the hole again, a bit farther this time, and the rest of the egg split in two. Free from her little prison, Yosheta quietly sat there. The world outside of the egg was new to her. Pinky got closer and touched her nose to Yosheta's, possibly to let her know who she is. Then she carefully cleared away the eggshell.

"Congratulations." Luigi said with a slight Italian accent. "She's so cute."

"She's just as cute as the one that hatched her." Purpley added, giggling.

"You mean Luigi?" Redy asked.

"Of course! Have you ever gotten a good look at his eyes before? They're a pretty blue color."

"Cut that out, Purpley." Luigi said as he blushed a bit. "You're embarrassing me."

Oshi, the little baby yoshi that was so shy, quickly walked up to Yosheta when he saw that she was about his size. "Oshi oshi!" he greeted, only for her to stare back at him. "Oshi?"

"I'm going to the water hole. I'm thirsty and a little stiff from sitting on the egg." Luigi excused himself and walked away.

At the water hole, Luigi was about to have a drink when he saw his reflection in the water. He was happy to see the miracle of birth, so why does he look so sad right now?

"Luigi!" Purpley called from the path that Luigi took. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling a little lonely." was the answer.

"Lonely? But why?"

"You wouldn't understand," Luigi picked up Oshi from Purpley's back and gently hugged him. You've got your son here and the rest of the herd. But me. I've got nothing."

"You're sad because there isn't any humans here, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Listen, you may be different from the rest of us, but you're part of the herd too. I'm gonna go to the beach now. I hope you'll join me." Purpley took her child back from Luigi and left the area.

Luigi looked at the water again and thought about what Purpley said. He never understood why Blacky let him into the herd, but now he figured it out. To Blacky, it didn't matter if Luigi had no tail and had to chew his food. He was exactly the same as Pinky, Bluey and everyone else. Because Luigi was separated from his family, Blacky allowed him to join his. Enlightened, Luigi drank some water, then headed off to play with his friend at the beach.


	9. Brothers Reunited

Chapter 9: Brothers Reunited

On Wario's ship, Daisy and D.K. were at the helm. Mario was digging around in his back pack while Wario cleaned up the cabin.

"Dang it, Wario." Mario muttered. "You ate my cookies too."

"Hey. At least I'm not some kind of Pacman." Wario shrugged.

"Feh. Could have fooled me. You're round, wear yellow, and eat everything in sight. Someone could easily think you're Pacman."

Mario turned the back pack upside-down and let everything spill out. Among some of the items was Luigi's Game Boy Color which Wario grabs. "Hey. What're you doing?"

"You should play this game." Wario said as he took the Super Mario Bros. DX cartridge out of the GBC and replaced it with something else. "Go ahead. It's super sweet." He turns it on and gave it to Mario.

"Huh? What game is this? You idiot! What makes you think I want to play Wario Land 3?!"

"Don't trash it til you try it. Besides, there's no telling when we'll find another island. I think we've already tried all the ones that are on the map."

"Actually." Daisy entered the cabin. "There's an island to the east. Should we check it out, Mario?"

Mario didn't seem to hear Daisy. "Hmm... I don't see what's so special about this game. Holy crap! That thing just zapped Wario! I could see his heart and everything! That was awesome!" Mario laughed in hysterics.

"I guess I'll take the wheel." said Wario.

Wario and Daisy left the cabin and went to the helm where D.K. was left in charge. "Random question." the ape said. "Has anyone seen Peach lately? I think it's funny that Mario is looking for Luigi instead of her."

"She's in the insane asylum." Daisy answered. "One night she tried to grab stars out of the sky so she could be invincible."

"Huh. That's pretty dumb." D.K. said.

"I always thought she was a psycho bimbo." laughed Wario. "So...what island is that anyway?"

On the shore of Yoshi's Island, Luigi and Purpley were playing a round of Tic-Tac-Toe when Oshi noticed the ship approaching. "Oshi. Oshi oshi Luigi." he babbled.

Purpley looked at what Oshi was fussing about. "Hmm, there's a big yellow thing in the sea. Do you know what it is, Luigi?"

"Real funny." Luigi said without looking up. "I know how this gag goes. As soon as I look, you'll try to erase one of my moves. I fell for it enough times with my brother."

"But I'm not kidding. There's a big yellow thing over there. I think it's a sea monster."

"Yeah right! There's no such things as sea monsters!"

Back on the ship, Wario was at the helm while everyone else was looking toward the island. "What island do you think that is?" Daisy asked.

"The only island that I can think of off the top of my head is Yoshi's Island." Mario said.

"Ah. Do you think those two things on the beach are yoshis then?" Daisy pointed out. Luigi appeared as a green and blue dot and Purpley was, of course, a purple one. Oshi was far too small to notice.

"That would explain the purple one, but I've never heard of two-toned yoshis."

"Maybe that other one is who you're looking for." D.K. spoke up.

"You mean Luigi? Are you sure? Hey, where's he going?" Mario watched as Luigi and Purpley left the beach. "Didn't he see us?"

When the ship reached the island, Mario and Wario got off and look around for Luigi. After awhile, they stumble upon Purpley and her son. "Excuse me." Mario said as he pulled a picture of Luigi out of his pocket. "Have you seen this guy around here?"

Purpley recognized Luigi right away. "Yes! That's Luigi!" she said in yoshi speak.

"Luigi!" Oshi squeaked.

"Yeah. That's him. You know where he is, little guy?" Mario asked Oshi.

"I'm sorry." Purpley corrected herself and switched back to English. "You don't speak yoshi either, do you? Say, you must be Mario. Luigi told me some nice things about you. Who's that right there?"

"Oh, that's Wario. I know he's pretty ugly and scary so it's probably best if you just ignore him."

"You mean not all humans are as cute as Luigi? Aww..."

"Nice job, Wario! You made her upset!"

"Hey! I didn't even do anything! What gives?" Wario said, offended.

"Anyway, if you're looking for Luigi, you just missed him. He's at a meeting in Blacky's cave. You're probably new here so I'll show you the way."

Purpley lead the duo to the cave where Luigi and the rest of the herd were all sitting on rocks. Because Luigi had his back to the entrance of the cave, he didn't see Mario come in.

"So then Purpley tried to convince me that there was a sea monster coming." Luigi was telling the yoshis.

"Hey! Look!" Pinky shouted out. "More humans!"

"Oh Pinky. Not you too!" Luigi said, thinking that she was joking as well.

"Luigi!" Mario cried happily as he wrapped Luigi up in a brotherly hug.

"Huh Wha?" Luigi said. He was completely caught off guard. He quickly realized who it was and returned the favor. "How'd you get here, Mario?"

"I just had some help from a few friends. Isn't that right, Wario?"

"What?! What are you doing here? Shoo! Go away! Shoo!"

"What's the matter, Luigi?"

"Why did you bring Wario here? He tried to kill me for crying out loud!"

"You're wrong." Wario said firmly. "Waluigi tried to kill you. I just helped Mario save your life."

"Luigi." said Purpley. "These guys were really worried about you. They've been looking for you for a few days and they want to take you home."

"Purple yoshi, can you take us back to the beach?" Mario asked.

"Certainly." The herd and the humans followed Purpley to the beach. "Well, here it is. Eeeeek! It's the sea monster!" she screamed when he saw Wario's ship.

"That's not a sea monster." Mario said, laughing a little bit. "It's a ship. Wario and I used it to get here."

Luigi saw that he made a mistake. "Uh oh. I guess Purpley was telling the truth. Sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's okay." Purpley accepted the apology.

"So...I guess it's time for me to go, huh?" Luigi asked. He sounded a tad bit sad.

"Yeah. But first, there's someone that would like you see you." Mario turned toward the ship. "Hey! We found Luigi! Come on down here!"

Daisy ran off the ship like her butt was on fire and gave Luigi the biggest hug he's ever had. "Oh, Luigi. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hi Daisy." Luigi gasped. Would you mind...letting go of me? You're...squeezing too hard. Weegie can't breathe..." Then he fainted.

"Oh dear." Bluey said. "He passed out."

"Please wake up the leader." Pinky pleaded.

"Huh? Leader?" Mario asked, not knowing what the yoshis were talking about.

"Yes." Blacky said. "He is our leader. I used to be the leader, but he beat me in a courtship fight. I've got the burnt tail to prove it."

Mario nodded. "I had no idea. You better wake him up, Daisy."

Daisy bent down and kissed Luigi right on the lips. Oddly, it was enough to wake him up.

"Why does this remind me of Snow White?" Wario commented and completely ruined the mood. "Get a room!"

"I'm sorry about that, Luigi. I'm just so glad to see you."

"I guess I could say the same. Donkey Kong?" Luigi said, noticing the gorilla. "You're here too?"

"Luigi, I'm willing to make a generous offer. You'd like to get rid of Waluigi, right?"

"I'm upset about what he did, but I'm not one to bear a grudge. I think a simple beating will learn him. Anyway, I'd better talk to the yoshis now."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Pinky asked sadly.

"I'm afraid I have to."

"Who will be our leader?" asked Blacky.

"I'm resigning. You can be the leader again."

"Do you still have the rock I gave you?" Purpley said. "You can use it to remember me."

"Of course. It'll serve as a great memento."

Will you ever come back?" Yellowy asked.

"Maybe I can. Maybe I can't. I'll see what I can do."

"Oshi Luigi." Oshi said. Even he seemed depressed.

"Bye Oshi." Luigi pet him on the head. "I hope you get over your shyness and talk more. And Yosheta..." Luigi saw Yosheta sitting on her mother's back and pet her as well. "I'm sure you'll be super cute when you grow up."

"Good-bye, Luigi..." the yoshis bid their friend farewell as he boarded the ship.

"Good-bye." Luigi said as he held back a tear. Even though he wanted to go home, he was really going to miss the herd.

Mario decided to have a word with the yoshis before leaving. "Thank you." he said thoughtfully. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. I'll see to it that he comes back to visit someday."

The herd sadly watched as the ship slowly disappeared over the horizon. "I miss Luigi already." Pinky said.

"I miss him too." Purpley sighed.

"What will we do without him?" Blacky asked.

"Let's play Tic-Tac-Toe." Bluey said with a small smile.

On Wario's ship, Mario was eager to know what the past few days were like for Luigi. "What have you been up to all this time? I was worried sick."

"Well, let's see now." Luigi began to explain as Mario and Daisy listened. "After the storm, I woke up next to the pink yoshi. Her name is Pinky. She tried talking to me in yoshi speak, but of course it didn't make any sense to me."

The first stop was DK Isle. Wario and D.K. got Waluigi out of the sand and brought him into the second room of the cabin. "It was about time you got me out of that horrible place!" he complained.

"How are you going to out of this one, Stick Figure?" Luigi said calmly and coolly.

"What?! I thought I killed you, you littl-"

"Freeze Blaster!" Mario shouts as he froze Waluigi once again. "Now then, Luigi. Go on."

"Alrighty then. At the meeting, the orange yoshi, Orangey, asked me about my tail. Or should I say, my lack of one. That was kinda annoying."

D.K. stayed home on Kong Isle with the rest of the Kongs. The second stop was Sarasaland. Daisy planted another kiss on Luigi's lips before leaving. "Good-bye, sweetie. Don't forget about the Royal Burger."

"Cut that out, Daisy!" Luigi said, feeling a little embarrassed. "You're sure excited about that, aren't you?"

"Luigi has a girlfriend! Luigi has a girlfriend!" Mario teased.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not psycho like Peach so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Daisy retorted.

Mario had no comeback and changed the subject. "So how did you defeat Blacky?"

"I'm glad you asked." Luigi said, picking up where he left off. "I literally set his tail ablaze with Hyper Burn. Lemme tell you, that move packs a wallop!"

The final stop was home. Wario took Waluigi to their house near Koopa Village where he was thawed out. Mario and Luigi go to their house in Toad Town.

"It sure feels good to be back home. Don't you think so, big brother?"

"You said it, little brother. By the way, I'm sure you've been wanting to play this for awhile." Mario said as he gave Luigi his GBC.

"Grazie. What the?!" Luigi looked at the screen in horror after turning it on. "Lard Butt Land 3?!"

"Mama mia! I must've forgotten to get your game back from Wario! Crap!"

A few days later, things settled down. Luigi walked to the Warios' house and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Waluigi asked when he answered the door.

"Heh heh. Sorry. Were you busy?"

"Uh, yeah. I was meditating. To sharpen my focus."

"Spare the lame lies, Waluigi."

"Seriously. What do you want from me?"

Luigi said nothing. Instead, he snapped his fingers and D.K. stepped out from behind him. The ape had promised Luigi revenge and he made sure that he got it...

The End

Don't forget that the adventures of Luigi and the herd continue in _Luigi the Yoshi Leader _and _LAS3: Luigi's Eggsellent Adventure_. Ciao for now, readers!


End file.
